Sock Drawer
by ar430
Summary: Jesse hides a ring in his sock drawer and his girlfriend finds it. This is a really short one shot. I didn't specify who his girlfriend is. That's really up to you guys and whoever you wanted Jesse to end up with. Any ways, enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me. The writers and producers of PP own everything.

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Jesse's girlfriend finds a ring that he hid in his sock drawer.

**Pairing: **Jesse/Whoever You Want It To Be

_Very very fluffy. I just wanted to write a little something for Jesse because I probably won't write about him alot. Anyways, as you can see, I don't specify who his girlfriend is. It can be whoever you want it to be. Whether it's Beca, Aubrey, or even someone that isn't in the movie. I just wanted to write something light and fluffy. Anyways, please don't hesitate to give me some feedback. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

A ring. A solid gold, 14 karat engagement ring. This amazing ring was nestled in its place, in a small black box at the bottom of her boyfriend's sock drawer. How cliche is that? She sits on the bed with the box in her hand, staring at it. She didn't see this coming. I mean, they have been dating for 2 years and living together for about a year and a half, but she did not see this coming. Worst case scenario, he's cheating on her and the ring is for someone else. Okay, she probably shouldn't have let that thought come anywhere near her brain because she just might cry. She loves him and he says he loves her. Why didn't he just ask her?

At that precise moment, the door to their apartment opens and shuts. She stays on the bed with the ring in her hand when she hears Jesse.

"Honey, I'm home!" he says in a cheesy voice. She can hear him walking around the house looking for her. After a few minutes, he gets to their bedroom and stands at the doorway smiling his classic grin. His eyes dart from her face, to the ring, and back to her face. His smile disappears in half a second. It's replaced with a mixture of shock, fear, and maybe even a hint of embarrassment. She looks him in the eye when she decides to speak.

"Jesse, what is this?" she whispers.

"It's a ring." he whispers back.

"Why do you have a ring?"

"For you." Jesse replies, blushing. He hears her sharp intake of breath as he feels his heart begin to race. He walks over and slides the box out of her hand and place it in the palm of his hand. He sits next to her and they just sit there for a few seconds. He can see in the corner of his eye that her eyes are watery, so he begins to speak.

"I've had this ring for about 6 months now. I've just been waiting for the right time. I know you've never said anything about marriage and trust me, this is not how I wanted things to go," Jesse said standing up and kneeling in front of his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you, even though I didn't know you. I knew I loved you because I wanted to know you. Even when you rejected me, I still wanted you." he chuckled at this and so did she.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me want to be a better person. I know that in your head, you are probably thinking how cheesy this speech is but its okay because you know it's because of all those movies I love and I know you secretly love it. I know that because I know you. I love that I know you in a way nobody else does. I love the crease you get in your forehead when you study. I love the sparkle in your eye when you sing. I love the way your hands always find mine whenever they can. I love that sometimes you know me better that I know myself. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me."

"Yes." she whispers. He slips the ring onto her finger and she pulls him up for a kiss. They lie down on the bed together when a question appears in her head.

"Sock drawer? Really?"

"Yeah, sorry. That was probably the worst place I could've put it. They do it in movies all the time."

"You are such a dork." she says with a laugh ash she kisses her fiance on the cheek. He raises his eyebrows. "But, you're my dork. And I love you."

"I love you too. Now go call your future bridesmaids. I know you've wanted to since you saw the ring." said Jesse with a knowing smile.

"Thank you!" she said kissing him and jumping off the bed, "I love you!"


End file.
